


Workout

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: Chakotay takes Kathryn to the gym for Valentine's Day. What is he thinking?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VAMB Secret Valentine 2006.

Kathryn stared around the holodeck in amazement. "Chakotay, this isn't my idea of somewhere…" She scanned the room. "It's Valentine's Day. Everything from romance to…" 

He came up behind her, his breath fanning her neck. "…to what you had in mind?" 

She shivered at his closeness. "Well, we've been together long enough now for me to speak my mind. I've had the romantic Valentine's Day, now I want the…" 

He finished that for her too. "Now you want the down and dirty…" 

She giggled at that and Chakotay delighted in the sound. He'd been thrilled to discover that the woman beneath the uniform was secretly a giggler. 

She turned to face him now. "It's not my fault that you bring out the raw lust in me. You promised to take me somewhere and…" 

Once again he finished her sentence. "…fuck your brains out." He saw her pupils dilate slightly at that. 

She leered at him and licked at her lips. "Oh yes… That's exactly it." She turned her head and looked around the room again. "And you bring me here." She looked back at him. "Chakotay, it's a damn gym. This is NOT the kind of workout I had planned." Her eyes narrowed. "Did the Doctor have something to do with this?" 

Chakotay laughed and slipped his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his. "Kathryn… Kathryn… Oh ye of little faith…" He let her go and turned her around to face the room. "You see but you don't understand." 

Kathryn scanned the equipment in the gym and shook her head. "All I see are instruments of torture." 

He leaned against her and whispered into her ear. "And all I see are instruments of pleasure." 

Her eyes widened at that and she looked anew. Her voice was a breathy whisper. "What did you have in mind?" 

Once again he turned her to face him. His face was serious as he looked into her eyes. "Kathryn, you trust me, don't you? I mean, really trust me?" 

She didn't need to think about her answer. "With my life. You know that." 

He smiled then and nodded. "Then I am going to take you to Heaven and back. Tonight is strictly about you though. You're the most unselfish lover but this is for you. This is my gift to you." 

She started to protest. "Chakotay, I love you. I want to give you as much pleasure as you give me." 

He pressed his fingers against her mouth. "And you do." He grinned then. "And you will. Believe me, I'll get as much pleasure from tonight as I pray you do." 

She smiled and studied him carefully. "And what exactly has that lust filled little mind of yours come up with?" 

He smirked at that. "You'll just have to wait and see what I can 'come up with'…" 

* * *

Chakotay stripped then slowly undressed Kathryn. He slipped the clothes from her body but deliberately didn't touch her, much to her frustration. He grinned at her. "Patience, my dear. All in good time." 

He led her over to a piece of equipment that looked like a small bench with bars on each end. He turned her to face him then reached across to a small table and picked up a hypo. 

Kathryn frowned as she looked at it. "What's that?" 

He showed her the hypo. "It's a relaxant that's reversible in seconds." He watched her face closely. "Kathryn, we don't have to…" 

She reached up and pressed a hand to his mouth now. "I told you I trust you with my life." She smiled seductively at him. "Now…where do we start?" 

Her trust in him sent a surge of love and devotion through him. "I love you, Kathryn Janeway. Know that I'd rather die before I'd hurt or upset you. Anytime you want me to stop, you just say so. Pick a safe word and…" 

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up at that and she licked at her lips. "Now you have me really worked up." She thought a moment. "All right. Rainbow." 

He nodded at that, his mind racing ahead. "Rainbow it is." He held up the hypo and when she nodded her permission, he pressed it to her neck. 

* * *

Kathryn felt the effects of the drug quickly and leaned against Chakotay. "That feels…" She was surprised to find that her speech was clear, as was her thinking. "I feel so limp…" 

Chakotay held her against him. "It only affects your muscles. Your mind remains perfectly clear, as does your speech." As her legs began to give way, he held her more tightly. "I just want you like a rag doll." 

He moved over to the bench and sat down, sitting her on his lap. "Watch, Kathryn." She looked around, not sure what she was looking for. "Computer, add additional characters to program Chakotay Gym Alpha Phi." 

Kathryn gasped in shock as two Chakotay holograms appeared before them, each as naked as the original. She tried to turn her head but it just rolled against his shoulder. He kissed the side of her face. "We can stop anytime, Kathryn. Remember that." 

Kathryn was too busy letting her imagination run loose. "I think I may be too busy enjoying myself to think about anything else." 

* * *

Kathryn's body was completely limp at this stage, but her mind remained crystal clear. Her thoughts were another matter. 

With the help of the other two, Chakotay laid Kathryn on her back along the bench. At his instruction, the two holograms raised her arms over her head and slipped her wrists into binders which were attached to the top of the bench. She pulled at them slightly, a surge of passion racing through her at the thought of being restrained. 

She then felt hands on her ankles, spreading her legs, before she was cuffed there too. One of the holograms raised her head and slipped a thick pillow beneath it so she was able to see what was happening below. 

Her eyes widened as she saw that Chakotay had placed a long bar between her legs and attached her ankles to each end of it. She looked up at him and suddenly realized she couldn't tell one from the other. "Chakotay…?" 

All three smiled at her but none spoke, and she knew this was part of it. She smiled and nodded her understanding. "OK…work away." 

* * *

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat as a chain was lowered from the ceiling and attached to the spreader bar. Her legs were then raised into the air and pulled back towards her head. It wasn't uncomfortable though and she had plenty of support. 

She squeaked when she felt something wet and cold being applied to her, fingers spreading what she knew was lubricant on her. Her eyes widened when she saw one of them fill two thick tubes with the jelly like substance then attach small pieces to the tops. 

She groaned when fingers spread her and inserted the tubes into her body, pressing them into her vagina and anus. She closed her eyes as the coldness was injected deeply into her and she felt it work its way slowly out. She smiled wickedly. So that was the game for tonight…or at least part of it. 

She jumped when fingers replaced the tubes, working the lube well in. They also stimulated her and she tried to press down on them. A tap to her face snapped her eyes open and one of them stared down at her. A finger to his lips indicated she be still and she understood. They intended to draw this out and milk every possible ounce of pleasure out of it. 

All she could do was lie back and let it happen…and happen it did. The bench tilted slightly, raising her head and dropping her hips, and she saw them move another piece of equipment into place. Her eyes almost bulged at what she saw. 

Two dildos were attached to a machine which pistoned them back and forward. As they came closer to her, she readied herself for what they intended. She felt them make contact with her and relaxed herself. A few adjustments by her 'men' and she felt the two phallic instruments begin to enter her front and back. 

As they pressed into her body, she closed her eyes at the sensations which they brought with them. A voice spoke in her ear. "Ready, Kathryn?" 

She murmured and nodded her head a second before she was filled and she cried out. "Ohhhhhh…." The lubrication made the entries painless and Kathryn pressed her head back as they began their plunging. Hands reached for her breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipples. Other fingers played over her clit, driving her insane with pleasure. 

The ascent began and built slowly because of the muscle relaxant. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated only on the pleasure she was feeling. The pace increased until the machine was pounding into her, pushing her body up the bench. And then came the explosion as her body submitted to the exquisite treatment of man and machine. 

* * *

Kathryn was vaguely aware of being freed and lifted from the bench. They carried her across the room to another piece of equipment and placed her face down this time. She lay on what resembled a narrow vaulting horse, her arms hanging down the sides and her legs falling off the end of it. She felt her ankles being secured to the legs of the piece of equipment then hands running over her, between her legs and over her breasts. 

What filled her this time wasn't plastic or rubber. She cried out as her body was invaded yet again, her tissue still sensitive from her orgasm. She tried to concentrate to discover if this was Chakotay or one of the holograms but couldn't. Whoever it was plunged deeply into her again and again, a finger pressing into her anus while his other hand pinched her bundle of nerves. 

It didn't take long before she climaxed a second time. The one filling her roared out his own release, giving his identity away. Kathryn felt him fill her before he withdrew. In seconds she was filled again by one of the holograms. Kathryn couldn't tell the difference as her body was taken again, the plunging she was subjected to sending shooting spasms through her. 

That she could come again so quickly shocked the hell out of Kathryn. The hologram, as if sensing her climax, held himself tightly against her as she rode out the pleasure. When he pulled from her body, he was quickly replaced by the other one, who ploughed into her, tearing a scream from her throat she was so sensitive. 

The one taking her now was tireless. He pushed her until she felt faint stirring again. "I can't…" It was a whisper but Chakotay heard her. His hands stroked up and down her back. 

"Go with it, honey. Let it come." He played with one of her breasts and leaned down to kiss her deeply, his tongue mimicking what was happening below. 

Kathryn did her best and let go, giving into the building climax. Chakotay pulled away from her and moved out of her line of vision. Within seconds she felt his hands on her ass, his fingers playing over her anus before pressing another dildo into her. It was all she needed and she flew over the edge, his name cried out. 

* * *

They brought her down slowly and gave her a little time to recover. She opened her eyes when she felt something against her lips and saw Chakotay holding a glass of juice with a straw. "You must be thirsty." He smiled at her as she drank deeply. "Ready for round three?" 

She stared at him in shock. "I can't… It's too much… I…" 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I can never get enough of you." 

* * *

Kathryn knew she could stop it anytime she wanted. The truth was she didn't want to. When they lifted her again, her heart raced. 

This time she saw one of them lying on a bench, his member standing proud and erect. Above his head, a padded bar came up each side and across. 

Kathryn was gently placed on top of the hologram, his penis filling her as she moaned. Chakotay held her in place from the front while the second hologram got behind her. They leaned her forward together, the hologram's arms bending against the bar and giving Kathryn something to lean against as they bent her forward and down, her shoulders resting on the arms and bar. 

She groaned when the second hologram filled her from behind, but they both remained still inside her. The one lying beneath her brought his hands up and began to work on her breasts. Kathryn closed her eyes. "Oh God…Chakotay…" 

He moved around in front of her. "Easy, sweetheart." He positioned himself before her, his erect shaft at her lips. 

Kathryn didn't need an invitation and opened her mouth, greedily accepting what he offered. As soon as she began to suck him in, the two holograms began to move, the one on her back holding his weight on his legs as the one below her bucked up under her. 

Chakotay's hands took over on her breasts as the man under her moved his to her hips, giving him more control of their movements. His strength amazed Kathryn for a moment until she remembered where she was. Pleasure was all that really existed. 

They worked together until Kathryn lost all sense of reality, her body filled repeatedly in every orifice. She didn't really need to relax her throat as the drug still in her system took care of that. The relaxant had no effect over sensation though as every nerve ending in her body began to ignite. 

And then a hand, whose she didn't know, went in for the kill on her clit. The pleasure jolted through her as it built, past what she'd ever known and somewhere in her mind she wondered if a person could die of pleasure. 

It all seemed to happen together. She felt Chakotay swell in her mouth and knew how close he was. Just as he pulled out, the holograms increased their pace and stimulation. Chakotay's mouth latched onto hers as he pulled her hand with his to cover his penis and complete his journey. 

Kathryn managed to let go of Chakotay's member just before her world shattered around her. Her climax tore through her, as she grabbed for his shoulders, pulling him to her, needing desperately to hang onto something. 

Sound rushed through her ears and lights exploded before her eyes as the pleasure controlled her. She had no awareness of who she was or where she was as it rolled over her, relying only on the instinct to breathe and ride with it. 

* * *

When Kathryn again opened her eyes, the entire scene had changed. Gone was the gym and equipment and there was no sign of their 'friends'. 

She was lying in bed in her quarters, Chakotay cradling her in his arms and knew he'd had them beamed back. "Did I pass out?" 

He smiled down at her. "You could say that. Your scream was probably heard by Starfleet." 

She tried to sit up but gave in. "I don't remember screaming. Earlier yes but…" Her head lolled against his chest. "Chakotay, there are no words to describe what…" 

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to put it into words. I saw for myself." He kissed her again. "You're OK? With all this and… You're not sore, are you?" 

Kathryn flexed her inner muscles and groaned. "Nothing I can't live with…and boy was it worth it." She smiled seductively up at him. "So when do I get to repay the compliment?" 

Chakotay pretended horror. "Three Kathryn Janeways? Would I survive?" 

She gave him a gentle poke in the ribs. "What a way to go though." She finally managed the strength to lean up and kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chakotay. That was far better than flowers and chocolates and a lot more healthy. Next time the Doc nags me about needing to keep fit, I'll know what program to run." 

THE END.


End file.
